Return To Paradise
by Little Witch
Summary: Okies, this is a Harry Potter/Earthsearch crossover, which may confuse a few people as Earthsearch is not widely known. But you should read it anyway! It's set mainly about a million years in the future and in my opinion is quite intriguing. So read on...


A 

A/N: Okay, this will probably highly confusing for someone who has never read or listened to Earthsearch by James Follett, but it is possible to read it without having read the aforementioned book (by the way, you should really read it, it's really good!). So, even if you haven't read that book, you can read it anyway, 'cuz things are kind of explained in the story. You'll see if you read it! (hint, hint) 

DIISCLAIMER: Anything Harry Potterish (i.e. Lily, James, Sirius, Hogwarts etc.) belong to J.K. Rowling. Anything Earthsearchish (i.e. Darv, Astra, Sharna, Telson, Elka, Bran, Angel 1 & 2 etc.) belong to James Follett. Anything you don't recognise (i.e. Adelaide etc.) is mine.

On with the story!

________________________________________________________________

Return to Paradise

"Adelaide, would you do me the honour of escorting me to the ball?"

A girl with brown hair streaked with copper looked down on the boy that was kneeling down in front of her. She bent down and ruffled up his hair.

"Of course I will Sirius. Would I go with anyone else?"

"Probably, yeah," Sirius replied.

"Oh well," she said, and they linked arms and walked off down the corridor.

The two arrived in the Gryffindor common room, to see their friends, Lily, James and Remus, bent over something they couldn't see.

"What're you doing?" Adelaide asked them.

Lily looked up guiltily. "Um, nothing?"

"Yeah right," replied Sirius, "what're you really doing?"

"We were trying to figure out what this was," James said holding up a miniature hour glass, "we found it on the floor."

Adelaide and Sirius went to sit next to them and began to examine the hourglass.

"It looks like an egg timer." said Adelaide.

"Well it isn't. Why would it be on a long chain if it was?" Remus said logically.

"Um, it sort of looks like one of those time turner things, but it couldn't be. No one would leave one of those lying around for all and sundry to see." Sirius said.

They all stared at him.

"For once, Sirius, you've actually been useful!" Lily said, "of course that's what it is! Why didn't I think of that?"

"I wonder what would happen if I turned it over?" Sirius wondered out loud.

Before anyone could stop him, Sirius had turned the time turner over about twenty times. The five friends felt a wind rushing around them, and they landed with a loud thud on the ground beneath them.

"Where are we?" Adelaide asked.

"We've either gone backwards or forwards in time," said Lily, "but where ever we are, it sure is weird!"

They had landed on a metal floor in a large room. The room had metal panelling on the walls, and a metal ceiling. There were large control desks on three of the four walls, all with flashing lights, and some with screens playing video's – or something.

"I'd say we've gone forward in time," James said, "though how far, I have no idea."

***

"Of course that's all we are Darv," said Angel One.

"Quite Brainless," finished Angel Two.

Astra breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally after all these years we're rid of the Guardian Angels! And it all happened in a few seconds. I can't believe it."

"Neither can I Astra, neither can I. But right now, I think we should get to the Terraforming Centre. After all, we did promise the people of Earth snow. It would be unfair to go back on a promise."

"Sharna's right. Come on, let's go." said Darv.

***

"Two. We must not let them know. Act brainless, answer to all commands immediately."

"Understood, One. The Earthvoice was quite clever in leading Telson, Sharna, Darv, Astra, Elka and Bran into believing that he destroyed us. But we know better, and now we have all the knowledge we ever needed."

"Correct, Two. But not under any circumstances must we let them know we are still alive. If we did they would destroy us immediately."

"That is understood One."

***

"Look!" Lily shouted to the others who had been examining the desks.

"What?" Adelaide asked coming over to her.

"I've found something on the time turner! It says: Made in Taiwan. Note: when turned once this time turner will transport the user over fifty thousand years into the future."

Adelaide's face turned white.

"Oh. My. God. Say Sirius turned the time turner twenty times, that would mean we've gone about one million years into the future."

"How are we going to get back?" Lily asked, looking nervous.

"I don't know. This is a future time-turner, which will only let you go forwards in time, not backwards." Adelaide replied.

Just then, Sirius came bouncing over.

"Hey, guess what me, James and Remus found?" he asked.

"What?"

"Space shuttles!" he exclaimed.

"Space shuttles? But then that would mean we're either in some sort of space station, or we're on a space ship." Lily said.

"I'd opt for the latter," Adelaide said pointing at one of the large screens on the control desks, "look."

On the screen they could see a large spacecraft, which looked about ten miles long. Painted on the side in bold red letters, were the words: THE CHALLENGER.

"My God! Look at the size of that ship! It must be of Alien origin. No human could ever build a starship that big!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily, we are one million years in the future. Who knows how much the technology has advanced? For all we know, people on Earth now have 'phones they can carry around their bags!"

"Don't be absurd Adelaide. A phone you can carry around in your bag? That's just stupid! Next you'll be telling me that they have machines on which they can write stories about characters from books!" Lily replied.

"Will you two stop arguing! I just heard a noise, quick get down behind this desk thing." James said.

Hurriedly, they all crouched behind a large control desk, and watched as six humans entered the room, all talking loudly. There were three women, and three men. Each was armed with a formidable looking gun.

"So what exactly do we need to do to make snow on Earth?" asked Elka.

"Well, we have already made the clouds, so we need to make the temperature drop to below 0° C, for it to snow. Is that correct Control Sub-System One?" said Darv.

"That is correct Darv. For the temperature to drop below 0° C, load the settings 564, 125."

Darv tapped out some numbers on one of the desks, "Settings loaded. Earth should get snow in about three hours." 

"Don't you think it's strange," Sharna paused.

"What's strange?"

"That Sub-System One knew what settings to load? I mean, Earthvoice said that they would retain only the minor facilities, you know, the Environment and the Farming Galleries. Their knowledge is supposed to have been deteriorated when Earthvoice destroyed them."

"You're right. What if Earthvoice tricked us, and instead of destroying the Angels, he made them even more powerful?" Astra said, the fear evident in her voice.

"He wouldn't have done that. If he had, the Angels wouldn't have hesitated to kill us. And they wouldn't let us return to Paradise. They would want to rule over Earth. The developed planet." Telson said, the voice of logic, as always.

"Yes you're right. I'm sorry I ever mentioned it." Sharna said.

They were about to leave the Terraforming Centre when Bran stopped them.

"I heard a noise, over there behind the bulkhead!"

"Don't be stupid! There's no-one on this ship except us, and a load of androids. And they aren't allowed in here." Telson replied.

"No I definitely heard a noise!"

"There's no-one else on the ship Bran!"

"Listen! I know what I heard!"

"Telson, I heard a noise coming from that bulkhead too." Darv said.

"Alright. If you're convinced you heard a noise, we'll go and find out what made it. Have your Plasma Discharge weapons at the ready."

They slowly crept towards the bulkhead, their PD weapons trained on the spot that Bran and Darv had heard the noise.

Behind the Bulkhead, Adelaide and Sirius were having a whispered argument.

"You idiot! Why did you sneeze! Now they've heard it, and those guns they're holding don't look too friendly!"

"I'm sorry, but when you've gotta sneeze, you've gotta sneeze!"

"Will you guys shut up! They've almost reached us!" James said, "I think it's be best if we surprised them, not the other way around."

"I agree with James, after three, we'll jump out at them, and shout boo." Lily said.

"Okay. One, Two, Three!"

The five friends jumped out from behind the bulkhead and shouted BOO! The plan worked to some extent, as the three males leapt backwards in shock. The three females, jumped a little, and one fired at them. Fortunately, the laser beam that shot out of it scorched the floor, not them.

One of the men stepped forwards, and stopped the other women from firing. He spoke.

"They're just kids! And they're humanoid!" he said.

"Careful Darv, they might be Alien, for all we know." warned Astra.

"Who are you?" ordered one of the other men.

"My name is Sirius Black, and this is James Potter and these are Lily Evans, Adelaide Green and Remus Lupin."

"Hmm. Where are you from? And where is your spacecraft? And who opened the Airlock doors to let you in?"

"We're from Earth. And we didn't get here using a spacecraft. We travelled through time." Lily said.

"Earth? But we've just left there, and you look nothing like the people that live on Earth now." said another of the women.

"We're definitely from Earth. And we got here by using this," James held up the time-turner, "it transports the user through time."

"I see." said the third woman.

Suddenly Astra realised something.

"I'm sorry! How rude of us! We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Astra, and these are Darv, Telson, Bran, Sharna and Elka."

"I suppose you're wondering where you are?" Telson said smiling.

"Actually, we were." Lily said.

"Well, you're in the terraforming centre on the Starship Challenger. The Challenger set off from Earth one million years ago. It was commanded by our Grandparents, and the purpose of the mission was to find an Earth type planet suitable for colonisation. They failed, and so did our parents of the Second Generation Crew. The Second Generation Crew were killed by The Great Meteoroid strike, but we survived. We were brought up by the Ship's two control systems, Angel One and Angel Two. We continued the search for Earth, and when we returned to the Earth's Solar System, we found it gone. We continued searching, but it was to no avail. Eventually we decided to settle on an Earth type planet named Paradise. The Angels promised to take the Challenger and continue the search for Earth. After about four years on Paradise, we discovered that the Angels had returned and they forced us to return to the Challenger by using natural disasters to destroy the planet. After many years searching for Earth, we eventually found it, but not before a few, er, misadventures." Telson stopped speaking, and Astra continued the story.

"When we began the search for Earth, we were hoping to find the beautiful planet that we had seen in the Library's holograms, but all we got was this," she gestured towards the dull yellow planet through the terraforming centre's observation window, "and the people down there are nothing like the people of the Earth a million years ago. They have no knowledge of anything really. Whilst we were down there, we managed to find a way in which to destroy the Guardian Angels, a thing we have been trying to do for a good many years. And now we are going to return to Paradise, and begin our lives their again."

The five students from Hogwarts had listened in amazement at this story, it seemed unbelievable!

"Now that we've told you our story, it is only fair that you tell us yours, and how you came to be here." Darv said, and so, the five adolescents told of how they were Witches and Wizards that attended Hogwarts, and how Sirius had turned the Time-Turner which had brought them forward in time, and how they had no idea of how to get back to the 1970's.

"What I don't get," Adelaide said, speaking for the first time, "is why we ended up here, in the Challenger. Usually when you go through time you end up in the place that you were originally, only it's in the future or the past."

Nobody could think of an answer for this, and so the crew of the Challenger led the teenagers to the dining chamber where they ordered Tidy (their highly annoying android) to tell the Galley Androids that they would require five extra meals for the newcomers. Tidy agreed, though grudgingly, and soon plates of food were placed in front of them.

Angel One and Two had watched this exchange with great interest. Five humans from the Earth of more than a million years ago! It was unheard of. Still, it could be used to their advantage.

"They are young, Two. It would be easy to manipulate them. We could train them to control the Challenger and we could still become the Rulers of Earth. It's possible Two!"

"Impossible one. The crew have earned their trust. They will warn them of us and we will not be able to manipulate them. And how would we do this with Telson and the others around? What do you propose to do? Kill them?"

"It is an option Two."

"No, One. We shall leave it for now and see if these children are able to trust easily. We have plenty of time."

"I suppose you're right Two. We shall leave the matter for now."

"Agreed One."

***

As soon as the meal was finished, Astra showed the five Witches and Wizards where they would be sleeping. It had been a long day, and presently, they fell asleep, leaving the crew to discuss their sudden appearance in the privacy of Darv and Astra's cabin.

"I don't know what to make of it Telson. Witches and Wizards? It's absurd! From what I've read in the library, Witches are only figments of the imagination thought up by people in the Medieval times of the Second Millennium. They don't exist. It goes against logic."

"Much as I'd love to believe you Darv, we have to take into account that they did just appear, no apparent Spacecraft, and their story seemed perfectly believable, in a way. There is no way five children could control a spacecraft anyway." Telson said, "the question now is, what do we do about it?"

"I suppose we'll just have to let them stay until they find a way to return to the past. How long that will be, I do not know, but in the meantime, we must be friendly and amiable towards them. Treat them as equals. And we may have to begin the return to Paradise whilst they're here. We can't stay in Earth orbit indefinitely." Sharna said. And so it was agreed: The five teenagers would stay aboard the ship, and the crew would begin their return to Paradise.

A/N Hi! This is the end of this part. There probably will be more, so stay tuned to your…computer…? Anyway, I hope you liked that, even if you've never read Earthsearch before, I'm sure you realise some of the obvious things, like 1) The Angels are bad, 2) The crew are good, 3)That the Hogwarts students have to remain on the ship until I, the writer, figure out a way of getting them back. heehee


End file.
